


The Princess Posse Finally Unites

by Jay_isnotokay



Series: Ashton's Princess Posse [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sub Calum Hood, Sub Luke Hemmings, Sub Michael Clifford, again that was probably obvious, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_isnotokay/pseuds/Jay_isnotokay
Summary: "Wait a fucking second, you little shits are matching. Did you three plan this?"Calum took Luke's dick out of his mouth to respond, "Guilty as charged.""Oh you guys are in over your heads."~Or Michael is tired of waiting for this foursome Ashton promised, so he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Ashton's Princess Posse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389976
Kudos: 26





	The Princess Posse Finally Unites

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to a series i really didn't think i'd continue. but here we are! (im also not good at writing at writing smut with more than two people so we'll see how this goes)

Today, Michael was tired of waiting.

He couldn't act like he didn't hear what Ashton said about all 4 of the going at it. Hell, it was the only thing that Michael could this about. This shit was keeping him up at night (wink wink).

So, today was the day he was going to make that scene come true.

He'd filled Calum in the night before on his game plan. And, of course, Calum was up for it. The problem lied with LuLu, the newest princess. Michael and Calum knew everything about each other, each other's likes and dislikes. And they knew that stuff because of the previous months of really great sex. But Luke had just become a part of Ash's Princess Posse, leaving no time for Mikey or Cal to get to have their fun. Meaning that Michael didn't know what Luke was into, and that could serve as a major problem. What if Luke didn't punishment? And if he did like it, what were his boundaries? Did he prefer spankings or orgasm denial? So many variables!

So the night after he told Calum, Michael had thought of a way to tell Luke that had to work; it was pretty much fool proof.

Knocking on Luke's door, Michael teetered back and forth on his feet, "Ahem, Lukey?"

"Come in Mikey!"

Michael walked into Luke's room reluctantly, shutting the door behind him as he entered.

Luke was laying on his bed, half-naked and going through porn twitter. Typical Luke shit.

"What's up, Micycle?" Luke asked, not looking up from his phone screen.

"First of all, don't call me Micycle ever again. Secondly, I have an idea that I think you'll like." Michael sat on Luke's bed, putting his hand on his inner thigh. Luke looked at Michael finally, turn his phone off and tossing it on the bed. "So, I heard Ash tell you about the scene with all four of us, and Cal heard it, too. And we'd love to make that come true, but we need you to be up for it."

"I'm in."

"Wait, really?" I though it was gonna take more convincing than that, if you know what I mean." Michael smirked, running his hand up Luke's thigh.

"I don't know what you mean, mind enlightening me?" Luke asked innocently as he sat on his knees on the bed.

"Fucking hell, you're too much." Michael groaned as he began attacking Luke's neck with lovebites.

***

Finally the day had come for the best sex that the 4 of them would ever have.

Michael had been on his toes all day, constantly alert about every tiny little thing that happened. He couldn't lie, he was kinda nervous. He didn't know how things would go, but he knew it'd be fucking hot. 

Now that he'd had sex with evryone in the house, (yes, he and Luke went _all_ the way), he knows how everybody works when it comes to sexual endeavours, and couldn't wait to have all 4 of them together in one bed, making each other feel good.

All that really had to be done was getting Ashton on board.

Michael knew that he would agree-Hell, he's the one that suggested it- so Michael didn't bother wasting time to ask him upright. He also felt that it'd be _too_ scripted (and Michael _hates_ overly written out scenes).

So the time came finally; all three boys had been waiting all day for this exact moment. Calum, Luke, and Michael were cuddling on the couch, watching something random on television. Truth be told, they weren't really _watching_ it; they were just anticipating the absolutely amazing sex that was about to ensue.

"Hey, Mike?" Luke said while quietly tapping Michael's shoulder, "It's time."

Michael checked the clock on his phone, "10:00, you're right." He looked at Calum with a huge smirk, "You ready, Cal?"

"So ready. I'll 'call' you up in a minute." Calum smirked, putting air quotes around the word call. The three of them knew that no calling would be necessary.

Calum strutted upstairs, blowing a kiss to the boys downstairs.

"Goddamn, the best part hasn't even started yet, and Calum already looks so hot. His genes are truly superior." Luke sighed at his half hard on.

"Exactly! I want whatever he and Mali are having because Jesus fuck." Michael sat himself on the bottom step, twiddling his thumbs as a way to mask his overwhelming excitement. "Come here, LuLu."

Luke walked over to Michael, smirking cutely before sitting on Michael's lap. Michael grabed Luke's hips, sighing slightly before kissing Luke's neck.

"Let's have a little fun among ourselves, shall we?" Michael mumbled between kisses to Luke's neck.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Mikey." Luke whimpered, letting his head loll back, "I wanna suck you off."

"Well no one's stopping ya," Michael said snarkily, Luke rolling his eyes, "Don't make me cum, though; I wanna save all the orgasms for later."

Michael smirked as Luke got down on his knees in front of him. Luke looked up at Michael innocently as he began to pull down his sweatpants, revealing the frilly, lacy, underwear Michael wore for Ashton's pleasure. Michael could hear Ash now- "Fuck, Mikey, you know what those to do me."- God he couldn't wait.

Luke mouthed at Michael's half-hard dick through his underwear, smiling when Michael's breath hitched. Luke grabbed Michael's dick out of his underwear, and he could feel his mouth water at Mikey's length.

"Fuck, I forgot how big you are." Luke gasped quietly. 

"Yeah, pretty overwhelming, isn't it?" Michael boasted over-confindently.

"Don't get cocky with me, Mr.I'm-wearing-bright-pink-Victoria's-Secret-panties." Luke snapped back sassily.

"...You're wearing them, too. You, me, and Cal are matching, remember?" Michael clarified. Luked rolled his eyes again and took Michael all the way down his throat in one go. "F-fucking Hell, Luke! Warn a dude next time!"

Luke didn't respond, he just continued to bob his head on Michael's cock, choking only a few times in the process. Michael let out semi-quiet grunts and groans, yanking Luke's hair (Luke's favourite kink that he has).

Suddenly, Luke stopped for seemingly no reason.

"Oh come on, why'd you stop?"

"Shut up and listen." Luke whispered. And, low and behold, the signal that Luke and Michael were waiting for finally sounded.

Calum and Ashton's moans.

"Fuck, Cal and Ash's moans were just meant to be together, weren't they?" Luke sighed.

"Sure were. Cashton tops everything." Michael said, "But I guess that's your cue to go up there. You better not cum before I'm there. I like seeing your orgasm face."

"Okay, daddy." Luke said sarcastically. Michael cringed at the name. Though he knew it was sarcastic, it still made him feel weird to be called "daddy". Michael definitely didn't think he fit the "daddy" role.

Michael smacked Luke's ass as he walked upstairs, Luke giggling at him quietly.

"I'll see you up there, big boy." Luke said seductively, winking at Michael.

"You sure will. Love you, and all of your ass."

"Love you too, and all of your dick."

Michael turned his back to Luke as he walked up the rest of the stairs, sighing quietly to himself when Luke disappeared into Ashton's room.

"And then there was one. What to do now?" Michael spoke to himself.

Michael looked around the room as if anyone was actually in there, and began to lazily jack off. He made sure not to go to fast-he didn't want to cum now, not yet. It was just something to pass the time.

Michael's thoughts kept switching between Luke's huge ass, Ashton's amazing dick, Calum's beautiful face, and-most importantly-how he was gonna have all of that all at once. It was pretty overwhelming, honestly. His hand started to speed up beyond his will, all of the thoughts he was having becoming too much for him.

He would've came then and there had he not heard his signal.

Luke's high-pitched moans. 

"Shit, forgot how pornagraphic Luke's moans are." Michael whispered to himself as he put his dick back in his pants. "Amazing foursome, here I come...literally."

Michael started trudging up the stairs quietly, so he wouldn't alarm the other boys, who seem to be having a more than fantastic time in Ashton's room. Quickly, Michael stepped up to Ashton's door, twisting the knob extremely slowly before walking into the room. And, oh my god, did he love what he saw.

Calum and Luke were completely nude, Ashton shirtless. Calum was sucking Luke off as Ashton gave him the rimming of a lifetime.

Michael got even harder than he was before, and he didn't even know that was possible. As much as Michael would've loved to just stand there and watch, he wanted to get involved in the action as well. So he made his presence known.

"Hm, it seems like you boys are having fun without me." Michael spoke. Ashton whipped his head around in the direction of Michael's voice.

"Jesus, are wildest dreams coming true?" Ashton's face was unforgettable, the physical embodiment of lust.

"If having a foursome with your three favourite people is your wildest dream, then its about to come true." Michael whispered seductively, ridding himself of his clothes, only leaving himself in the hot pink panties.

"Wait a fucking second, you little shits are matching. Did you three plan this?"

Calum took Luke's dick out of his mouth to respond, "Guilty as charged."

"Oh you guys are in over your heads." Ashton whispered, "Come here, princess."

Michael walked towards Ashton, swaying his hips as he did. Ashton grabbed him by the waist and kissed him roughly.

"My first princess, my little doll. Were you the mastermind behind this?" Ashton said between hard kisses.

"Yeah, daddy. I planned the whole thing." Michael whimpered as Ashton began to kiss his neck.

"Well, I think you deserve a treat for making daddy very, very happy. But I think you deserve a punishment as well, hm?"

"Punishment? For what, daddy?"

"For nearly giving me a heart attack with all this sexiness around me." Ashton explained, starting to leave a dark purple lovebite on Michael's collarbone. "Your treat is that you get to get fucked first."

"And my punishment?"

"That, you'll find out later."

Ashton nudged Michael to lay on the bed, which Michael complied with joy. Ash looked over and Cal and Luke, groaning as the two made out intensely.

"Jesus Christ, you guys are set out to kill me." Ashton sighed as he turned his attention back to Michael. "Now, where were we, princess?"

Michael's face flushed a deep red as Ash began to start leaving little kisses down his body. Ashton stopped before he got to Michael's dick, wanting to tease him a little bit. It was Ashton's favourite thing to do his princess. 

"LuLu, come here, doll." Luke broke the kiss with Calum immediately to follow Ashton's orders, the innocent look in his eyes making Ashton feel things. Ashton pressed a soft kiss to Luke's lips. "I want you to suck Mikey off. You think you could do for me?"

"Of course, daddy. Anything for you."

Luke scrambled to get whatever to get in a position that wouldn't conflict with whatever it was that Ashton wanted to do. He made eye contact with Michael before going down on him, swirling his tongue around Michael's tip every so often as he knew how much Mikey liked it.

"Don't make him cum yet, that's my job. I just wanna make him feel good as I open him up." Ashton grabbed the lube that was sitting askew to Calum, slathering three fingers in the slick substance.

"Uh, daddy?" Ashton turned attention to Calum, "What am I gonna do?"

"You'll see, my darling. For now, sit still and look pretty for daddy, yeah?" Ashton explained, sticking one finger at Michael's entrance, making him draw in a breath.

Ashton stuck his finger all the way inside of Michael, not really worrying about if it hurt. He's seen Michael take wayyy larger things than one finger. So Ashton was 100% he was fine.

It caught him by surprise, though.

Michael let out the least manly noise he possibly could have, thrusting his hips. Luke gagged a bit, but continued anyway, determined to follow Ashton's orders. Ashton smirked at his boys, already pulling out his finger out to add another. Michael whimpered at the loss.

"Aww come on, Mikey. I know you can take more than one, baby boy." Ashton whispered as he stuck two fingers inside of Michael.

Luke made it his mission to deepthroat Michael in time with the thrust of Ashton's fingers, sending Michael into euphoria. Calum couldn't not touch himself at the sight; it would be a disservice if he didn't. 

"Don't think I can't see you, Cal. I promise daddy will make you feel good after I open Michael up." Ashton told the omitted princess. Calum was, by far, Ash's most behaved princess, and he wouldn't want to punish him for something as miniscule as jacking off.

Or would he?

Ashton reached over with his free hand and shoved Calum's hand off his cock, making Calum whimper. Ashton shot him a warning look before putting his attention back on Michael, who was basically asking for more by rolling his hips onto Ashton's hand.

"Think ypu can handle me now, baby boy?' Ashton asked, trying to mask the fact he didn't know if he could handle not being in Michael anymore.

"Yes, daddy. I can do it." Michael spoke breathlessly, his mouth agape in pleasure.

Ashton topped Luke's head, "Get up, LuLu. I want Mikey to ride me."

"Ooo, Michael gets to ride the stallion." Calum spoke as Michael shifted on the bed. Michael rolled his eyes as he sat up, leading Ashton to lay down with his eyes. Ashton kissed Michael gently before losing his panrs and laying down.

"Mikey, before you get on, Calum come here." Ashton ordered, watching Calum quickly move over. "Good princess. Always so obedient."

Calum blushed a deep red at the compliment, never knowing how to take praise from Ash. Calum almost envied Luke for recieving compliments so well. It didn't make sense to him.

"Cal, I want you to sit on my face while Mikey rides me. And I want you to suck Luke off; can't leave LuLu out for too long. He gets jealous easily." Ashton stated, smiling fondly as everyone got into position.

Michael was so giddy with excitement, he was practically shaking with it as he straddled Ashton. Calum waited until Michael was situated on Ash before taking his place, sitting on Ashton's chest while facing Michael. Calum couldn't resist leaning in and kissing Michael, the kiss filled with so much passion.

Calum and Michael have a bond unlike any other. It's clear that those two love each other more than they lead on. They express their feelings towards each other so outwardly. Ashton found it extremely hot when they went at it.

A whine from Luke broke the moment, signalling that he was getting a little envious of the scene unfolding in front of him.

"So jealous, LuLu." Ashton tsked, tapping Calum thigh, "Cal, hurry up and get Mikey in his place so you can hurry and get Luke's dick in your mouth."

Calum rolled his eyes, breaking the kiss with Michael. He turned around to look Ashton in the eyes, asking several questions with only a glance. Ash sends him a small smile and a nod, letting Calum know that it was okay.

"Mikey, sit down on him first." Calum said, more less ordered, before turning his head to kiss Luke. "To ease your spite for me and Michael."

Luke rolled his eyes, but accepted the kiss anyways. Michael let out a soft moan, causing Calum and Luke to turn their heads in his direction. And, wow, was it an eyeful.

Michael had his thrown back, lips parted in ecstasy, as he sank down on Ashton's dick. His hands rested on Ashton's (very large) thighs, while his hair fell over his shut eyes. His lips were bitten pink, and his cheeks were reaching the same colour. Everything about him screamed sexual, and Calum couldn't get enough of it.

"Fucking Hell, Mikey." Ash groaned, gripping Calum's thighs, "You gonna sit on daddy's face or what? Let daddy taste you, princess." 

Calum didn't not have to be told twice. He kissed Luke once more before setting on Ashton's face. Ashton's hands went to Calum's hips, gripping them so that he was sure to leave marks.

Ashton licked a fat stripe against Calum's hole, causing Calum to suck in a deep breath. Ash smirked before beginning to eat Cal out properly, forcing a deep moan up Calum's throat as he grabbed Calum's hips harder.

"Fuck...Luke, you gonna get your dick in my mouth or what? Don't leave me hanging." Calum managed to get out before another whine got caught in his throat.

Luke broke out of the trance he was in at the mention of his name. He scrambled to get into a comfortable position (which was pretty much him standing on the bed with his knees bent a little) as he stroked himself lazily. Calum looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

"Shit, when you look at me like that. I can't fucking handle it." Luke whispered, running the head of his cock over his lips, leaving a sheen of precum across them.

With no warning, Calum took the head of Luke's cock into his mouth, making Luke whine. Calum smirked around him before taking more of Luke into his mouth.

"Fuck, Mikey..." Ash groaned when he tilted his head back to catch his breath.

"Fuck me, daddy. _Please_." 

Ashton begun buck his hips to the best of his ability, Michael's moans increasing in volume as he did so. It was pretty difficult to do since Calum was on his face, but he figured it out soon enough. Michael's hips began to stutter, signalling to Ashton that he was about to cum.

"Mikey, stop." Ashton order as he pulled away from Calum. Michael stopped immediately, whimpering loudly as he did. "Come lay beside me, babydoll. Calum, keep sucking Lukey off, but get off daddy for a bit."

Calum obliged without any complaint. However, Michael was not so compliant.

"But, daddy! I was so close!"

"Remember that punishment I was telling you about?" Michael nodded, "Well, it's starting now. Keep complaining and I'll make it worse."

That shut Michael up extremely quickly, making Ashton smile at his obedience. Michael laid down beside Ashton as ordered, trying his absolute best to not touch himself at all, which was easier said than done.

"Lukey, if you would be so kind as to hand me a cockring out of our toy drawer." Ashton asked sweetly. Luke took his dick out of Calum's mouth and stepped down from the bed to give Ashton what he wanted, going directly to the specific drawer Ashton mentioned.

Ash had recently introduced all of his princesses to the toy drawer he'd been building up. It was very well organised-considering the fact that Ashton was a stickler about that-so Luke knew exactly where to look.

"Here you go, daddy." Luke said he handed Ashton the cockring. Ashton smiled at him, giving him a quick, light kiss for his effort.

"Um, daddy, can I..." Calum began a question, shifting his eyes towards Luke's dick.

"Yes, doll. Go ahead." Ashton allowed, grinning at how excited Calum got, "Don't get him _too_ close, now. I'm gonna fuck him in a second and I want him to cum for me."

Calum nodded, getting back to sucking Luke off. Ashton turned his head back to Michael.

"Alright, love. Sit still for me." Ashton whimpered. He knew how much Michael despised cockrings-out of all sex toys, it had to be his least favourite-which is why he chose it. He wanted to teach Michael a lesson in the most pleasurable way possible, while still keeping a punish-y vibe.

"Is this all, daddy?" Michael asked as Ash got the cockring snug on his dick.

"You wish, darling," Ashton smirked, "Cal, toss me that vibrator we were using yesterday."

Without missing a beat (or taking the dick out of his mouth), Calum reached under a pillow and tossed the toy to Ashton. Ash giggled at that-the fact that Calum was so committed to giving head was hilarious-but he got back to business in no time.

"Fair warning, Mikey, this vibrator is pretty big. So maybe mentally prepare for that." Ashton stated nonchalantly, ignoring Michael's wide eyes staring at him.

Ashton wasted no time in pushing the vibrator into Michael, drowning in the broken moans escaping from Michael's mouth. It took everything in Ashton to not shove the entire toy into Michael right then and there, wanting draw more noises out of him, but he held back.

"I'm feeling a little nice. I'll only give you half the vibrator, but I'm gonna put it on a decent setting." Ashton spoke as he looked for vibration setting that would strong enough to make Michael's head spin, but not so strong that it made him uncomfortable.

Finally, he settled on a vibration, smirking as Michael arched his back in pleasure. Ashton moved over to Luke and Calum, leaving Michael to his own devices. 

He tapped Calum on his shoulder, "Hey, love. Can I steal LuLu from you?"

Much to Calum's dismay, he pulled off Luke and sat beside Michael, stroking his hair. Ashton kissed him passionately, Calum leaning into the kiss almost instantaneously.

All the boys knew that kissing Ashton felt like a dream. His lips were always so soft and plump, and his scruff felt amazing against their skin. Any time Ashton kissed one of them, they never, EVER wanted it to stop.

Another whimper from Luke broke the silence (are you realising how needy he is yet?) and Ashton pulled away from Calum and turned his attention to his other princess.

"What is it, doll? Are you whining for daddy's dick? You want me to fuck you senseless? Is that what it is?" Ashton teased, caressing Luke's face with his calloused hands.

Luke nodded eagerly, "Yes, daddy! I need you so bad."

"Oh yeah? Get on your hands and knees then, babe." Ashton ordered, watching fondly as Luke maneuvered his long limbs to get in postion. "LuLu, you tall shit."

"That's mean, daddy." Luke huffed, "I can't control my height."

"I know, darling. Just fucking with you." Ashton laughed, laying a firm smack on Luke's ass, "Holy fuck, your ass is amazing."

"Thank you, daddy. All for you." Luke choked out, being taken aback by the spank.

Ashton grabbed the stray bottle of lube, lathering his dick and Luke's hole in the substance (he had stretched Luke prior to Michael coming upstairs). He positioned himself at Luke's entrance, grabbing his hips roughly.

"You ready for daddy's cock?" Ashton asked, Luke nodding quickly, "Words, please."

"Yes, daddy! So ready for you." Luke breathed.

Ashton slowly began to push into Luke, letting a groan fall from his lips. His grip on Luke's hips tightened as he bottomed out, being absolutely enveloped in Luke's moans and whimpers.

"Shit, Lu.." Ashton moaned, starting to find his pace.

"Daddy?" Calum asked from across the bed. Ashton looked at him with glazed over eyes."Is Mikey off limits or can I mess with him?"

"All yours, love. Do whatever you want, baby." Ashton grunted, his thrusts in Luke quickening.

Calum took this opportunity to straddle Michael, leaning down to make out with him. He started grinding on Michael, teasing him slightly because why not. The noises leaving Michael were astronomical, and Calum wanted more.

"You wanna fuck me, Mikey? You want me to sit on that big cock of yours?" Calum asked against Michael's lips.

"Fuck yeah, Calum. Let me make you feel good." Michael breathed.

Calum snatched up the lube from beside Ashton, putting the slick substance all over Michael's dick.

"Don't you need to be stretched, love?"

"I'm just gonna do it. I'll be fine, it's not my first time doing it anyways." Calum stated as he lined up Michael's dick with his entrance. Slowly he sat down on Michael, letting out a deep noise from the back of his throat. "Fuck me, Mikey. You're so big."

Michael thrusted his hips into Calum, making Calum yelp in pleasure. Trying to find a pace while a vibrator is up your ass isn't easy, but Michael managed well enough. At this point, he was painfully hard and he needed to cum so bad, but he was gonna make Calum cum first. 

"Holy shit, Luke. You look so hot like this." Michael panted as he looked over at Luke and Ashton.

"Doesn't he? Such a beautiful boy." Ashton said as he pounded into Luke relentlessly.

"Daddy, I'm so close. Please let me cum, shit." Luke begged, tears brimming his eyes with how hard he was. He was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, and his toes were curled in ecstasy.

"Cum, love. Cum for daddy." Ash grunted, his thrusts getting more erratic as he neared orgasm himself.

Three more thrusts from Ashton and Luke was climaxing, streaks of white shooting across the sheets.

"I'm not too far behind you, LuLu." Calum moaned, bouncing on Michael's cock fervently.

"Yeah, Cal. Cum all over Mikey's chest." Ashton spoke, his voice deep with lust and passion.

Calum did just that, cumming all over his and Michael's chest with a broken moan of Michael's name. Michael was becoming desperate for orgasm, he was basically craving it. He needed to cum, and he needed it now.

"Daddy, please. Let me take it off. I need to cum so bad." Michael begged, his legs practically shaking in euphoria.

"Fine, but you have to cum at the same time as daddy. Understood?" Ashton said, still fucking into Luke harshly. Michael nodded furiously, "Calum, take it off him."

Calum obliged, getting off Michael to take the cockring off of him. It took everything in Michael to not cum right then, but he couldn't land himself another punishment right now.

Calum then took it upon himself to start jacking Michael off, using swift, meaningful strokes to get him off.

"Alright, Mikey. On the count of three, we're gonna let go." Ashton ordered, getting a moan from Michael in response, "One..two...three!"

Michael had never came harder than he did then, shooting cum all the way up his chest and all over Calum's with what could only be described as a screech. He took the vibrator out almost immediately, the overstimulation being too much for him. 

Ashton came deep inside of Luke with a grunt, digging his nails into Luke's hips as he did. He pulled out slowly and basically collapsed between Luke and Michael.

"Don't go to sleep yet. I'm gonna get all of us cleaned up first." Calum said as he went to get a wet washcloth.

"Calum, can you not be clean freak for one second?" Michael groaned.

"You'll be thanking me later when you don't have drying cum on your chest." Calum yelled from the bathroom, returning quickly with his washcloth and a clean chest. 

Calum cleaned everyone up as fast as he possible could, trying to join the cuddle pile too. And soon he did, snuggling in right next to Michael and throwing the duvet over all four of them.

"That was the best sex I've had, like, ever." Luke mumbled. You could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Agreed. We should do this literally all the time." Michael responded, running his hand through Ashton's hair.

"I don't know how that's gonna work. It was enough effort to get this to happen." Calum muttered.

"We'll figure it out." Ashton yawned, "Now shut up and go to sleep." 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


End file.
